Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drill apparatus, including a drilling machine, which includes a motor and has a machine spindle that is supported in rotary fashion in a machine housing, and relates to a drill chuck, which is connected to the machine spindle and can be moved between a clamping configuration and a drilling configuration, having a clamping sleeve and a chuck body in which clamping jaws are movably guided by means of a threaded connection.
The invention also relates to a drill chuck for a drill apparatus that has a machine spindle and can be moved between a clamping configuration and a drilling configuration and has a clamping sleeve in a chuck body in which clamping jaws are movably guided by means of a threaded connection.
Description of the Background Art
A drill apparatus of this kind and a drill chuck of this kind are known from DE 10 2011 002 331 A1, which corresponds to US 20120274035, in which the drill chuck can be moved between a clamping configuration and a drilling configuration. In this case, a switch ring is used, which moves the machine spindle situated inside the chuck body axially relative to the chuck body of the drill chuck. In this embodiment, a large bearing diameter is required at the machine end and the mechanical attachment to the drilling machine is very complex.